


Master Wizard Tia'tha

by EvilynnThales



Series: Evilynn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Dark, F/F, Fantasy, Gore, Magic, Rape, Sadism, Torture, extreme sadism, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilynnThales/pseuds/EvilynnThales
Summary: The story of Tia’tha, a Master Wizard at a mage school. Originally based on Skyrim lore, but other than a few names, that’s no longer true.This is a long story.(Note: Chapter lengths are irregular, and some are quite small)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My stories include lesbian themed rape and torture. This isn’t BSDM practicing “safe, sane, and consensual” It is rape. It is torture. There are (almost) no happy endings here.
> 
> ##  _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_
> 
> I do not condone rape or torture … except for fictional characters in fictional stories.

I raise my head off the desk and rub my eyes, then jump when someone pounds on my door. I need to stop falling asleep at my desk, but at least I’m still dressed. I stand up and walk to the door while combing my fingers through my hair and straightening my robes. Opening the door to see my friend, Ernand.

Ernand smiles at me. He reaches up and straightens my collar. “The prospective students are here, and I know you don’t want to be late.” We hurry back to the college, and I see five new faces turn to me as we enter the courtyard. Three boys and two girls.

“Welcome to the College of Winterhold. I am Master Wizard Tia'tha. You have all come to study magic, and, have proven you can cast at least one basic spell. Provided you obey by our rules, I welcome you as new students.”

A young woman with short black hair raises her hand shyly. “What’s your name, and your question?” I ask. The young woman replies, “My name is Lynn. What are the rules?”

“We have three rules that students are required to follow. First, you must obey your teachers. Second, do not harm our relationship with those that don’t have magic. Finally, do not kill a fellow mage.”

The other female student shouts out “What if the teacher asks us to do something that’s against the rules? What if they try to take advantage of us?” She glares at me through her long blond hair.

“That’s simple enough. Quit the class. You are only required to obey your teachers, not all mages. If you think it’s something that needs to be reported, then tell me, or Ernand.” I say, pointing him out to them.

“Now, I’d like to know everyone’s name, and what you’re interested in studying.” I work on memorizing faces and names as each comes forward.

“I’m Anaril, and I’m interested in studying powerful magic! I want to hurl fire and ice until my enemies run in fear!” says the high elf.

“I’m Hodlin, and I’m here to study enchanting.” says an older nord male. His hair well on the way to turning gray. He has a nice smile and keeps himself fit.

“Terbon here, and I also want to study destruction. Lightning and ice are my weapons of choice.” says a short stocky man with dirty brown hair.

“I’m Lynn, and I want to study restoration and enchanting.” says the young woman with short black hair. She smiles a contagiously happy smile at me before ducking her head back down.

“I’m Baadar, and I want to study illusion” says a sneaky looking black and gray Khajit. He grins a cocky grin at Anaril and says, “After all, fire and ice don’t protect you from the threat you never see coming.”

Anaril snarls and raises a hand, fire forming in her palm and replies “Try me!”

With a sigh, I raise my voice and say, “Follow me if you want to see your sleeping quarters.” I wish I could change the rules to discourage fighting. The rules almost encourage students to fight, and certainly don’t allow me to punish bullying. At least I can’t punish it directly.

After we show the students around, Ernand and I head to my office. When we arrive, I take out a quill and some paper and make notes about our new students. When I put my pen down he says “Most of the new students seem standard this time, but two stood out to me. What do you think?”

“The two women. Young Lynn and the high elf Anaril?” I ask raising an eyebrow. He chuckles, “Yes, that’s the two. Anaril will be a troublemaker for sure.” he says. I nod my head in agreement and say “Lynn could be a great asset. It’s rare for a new mage to arrive looking to study restoration. The combination of restoration and enchanting could save many lives and bring a great deal of goodwill to the college.”

“There is more that you not yet aware of.”, he replies “You call her young, but did you know she is just fourteen?”

“Oh! That’s impressive. I don’t remember the last time someone that young could master a spell and reach our gates.”

“You have no idea. She has mastered several healing spells, including a journeyman spell. She also has enchanted several items. She did it all by studying books. She claims she has never had a teacher, and I believe her.”

“That sounds impossible, but, if true, she could be become one of the greatest mages of all time! Let me guess, you want to take her under your wing?”

“Naturally. I’m a master enchanter, who would be a better choice?” he replies. “You are one of the few restoration masters, but you know that you don’t have time to teach her and fulfill your role as Master Wizard.”

With a sigh, I pick up my quill and update my notes. “I know you’re right, but I’m not happy about it.”

He grins at me and says, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you updated!”


	2. Chapter 2

I hurry towards the Hall of Attainment. What are they screaming about this time? I open the door and the shrill whine of Anaril’s voice becomes clear “Why would anyone let a child join the college? She is far too young and shouldn’t be allowed to join until she is older!” That explains a lot. She must have found out Lynn’s age, and jealousy is rearing its ugly head. Anaril has been progressing slowly. It takes more than raw mana to become a mage.

Hodlin says “We have no age requirements. You know that.” I allow a slight smile, as I hear him acting as a peacemaker again. A fine student, he is making steady progress towards becoming a skilled enchanter.

I cross my hands behind my back as I walk into view. Little Lynn has her back pressed into a corner with Anaril glaring at her. Hodlin stands protectively in front of her squared off against Anaril. Baadar’s sullen glower from the foot of the bed, and a small birthday cake laying on the floor next to Lynn provide the rest of the story.

They all jump when the door booms shut behind me. “What is the problem here?”

“How can she be allowed in these prestigious halls?” Anaril demands, “She is only fourteen!”

“Her age doesn’t make a difference. The three rules that we require students to follow were explained to you when you joined. Which one has she broken?”

Catching the tone of my voice, Anaril says “None, Master Wizard Tia'tha.”, then she tries another tactic. “A youngster like her can’t properly understand the dangers. Surely she would be safer if you had her wait until she reaches her majority before allowing her to study magic.”

I reply, “She is in the same danger as the rest of you.”

“Now, let’s see what happened here.” I weave a spell, creating ghostly illusions of everyone, standing as they were half an hour ago. I animate the illusion, watching the events silently replay themselves.

Lynn is sitting on her bed, reading a book. Anaril is sitting on her bed, frustrated, attempting a spell. Baadar leans against the far wall, watching the room. Holdin is examining something, sitting at his desk.

As I watch, several of the illusions look toward the door. Ernand’s ghostly form walks into view carrying the small birthday cake. Lynn smiles at him when he walks up to her and places the cake on her desk. They exchange a few words, and she gives him a quick hug.

Anaril continues trying to cast the spell. Hodlin and Baadar watch the conversation. After a minute Hodlin comes over and gives Lynn a hug with a large grin on his face. Baadar just crosses his arms angrily and stays leaning against the wall.

Ernand waves goodbye and heads to the door, fading from view.

Baadar pushes off the wall, walking over to Anaril’s bed. He talks to her furiously, and her face slowly darkens. After a few more minutes of animated conversation they part, and Baadar walks back to the wall. In the illusion we can all see his smug face as he turns away from her.

As we watch Anaril’s illusion stalk to Lynns room, I turn to her. “You want to be a powerful mage? You want your enemies to fear you? Then learn this lesson well. Today you are simply a tool in someone else’s hand. Enemies do not fear tools, only those wielding it.”

“This was simple crude manipulation by another student with no more experience than you. What do you think will happen when you deal with true masters of the craft?” Anaril shocked face slowly turns into a thoughtful one. She watches the illusion of herself as it starts yelling at Lynn. She blushes as she sees herself knock the cake off the table. Then she turns to Lynn and bows.

“I am a fool, but I do learn. Please, accept my apologies. I’d love to take Hodlin and you to town, I owe both of you a debt. I’ll treat you two to dinner and a cake. We can listen to the bards play, and perhaps, even have a conversation that doesn’t feel like a battle.”

Lynn, shy as always, looks away and nods. Hodlin with his usual big grin grabs both in a bear hug. Amused, I shake my head, I head out looking for Ernand. He promised me updates, and judging by the book Lynn was reading, she has progressed much faster than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come in” I call, hearing Ernand’s familiar knock on the door. “You missed some excitement this morning, but hopefully some good came from it.”

“What happened? Is it responsible for the miracle I passed coming back from town?” he said, “Something actually managed to pull Lynn away from her books.”

“After you dropped off Lynn’s birthday cake this morning, my morning walk was interrupted by students yelling. I walked in and Lynn was backed into the corner with Anaril yelling at her.” He frowns and says “Let me guess. Baadar manipulated Anaril into a fury and sent her after Lynn.”

I say, “That’s it in a nutshell, but it actually worked out in our favor.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I casted Replay, and Anaril saw herself. I pointed out that if you are a tool in someone else’s hand, your enemies will have no reason to fear you. Instead of getting angry, she listened. Then she apologized, and when I left she was inviting Lynn and Hodlin to come to town with her. I believe it was sincere.”

Edmond says, “That’s wonderful news. When Anaril isn’t acting like a belligerent fool, she can be insightful. Once she learns to stop being an easily manipulated tool, and learns to control her temper, she will be a real asset to the school.”

Looking at Edmond I say “You promised to keep me up to date on Lynn’s progress. But from what I saw today, she has made amazing progress I don’t know about.”

He takes a deep breath and says “I’ve been putting it off. Shielding her from discovery and giving you a few more months of peaceful dreams.”

“She is my impossible student. She is quiet in class, and doesn’t ask many questions, but when she does speak up, I often don’t even fully understand the question! I feel more like a sounding board for her brilliance than a teacher. Thinking about how powerful she will be in a few more years is more than a little scary. I met Iachesis once, and she reminds me of him. They both understand magic at a level I can’t even comprehend.”

Stunned, I stare, but he isn’t joking. “Her enchanting mastery exam?” I ask. Shaking his head, he says “She doesn’t want to take it yet. Her schooling in enchantments ends when she passes it, and she wants to keep learning under me. It’s flattering, but she is already better at enchanting that I will ever be.”

“I need to think about this. Don’t let anyone else know about her, and don’t even bring it up with me again, unless we are in my shielded rooms.” I respond. He nods and leaves. Closing the door quietly. She must be guided. When it comes to magic, knowledge is power and it’s my responsibility to make sure that she makes this world a better place. Or, failing that, I must make sure she doesn’t destroy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ernand knocks once and comes into my office. Surprised I look up and raise an eyebrow. He closes the door and says “I hope you have a plan, because it’s time. She is creating her masterwork enchantment now. Lynn will need a new teacher tomorrow.”

“I do have a plan, but you will hate it.” I reply. “There are only two people I trust to train her. Now that she has finished training under you, that only leaves me.”

“You can’t train a student. You are the Master Wizard.” he says.

With a deep sigh I reply “That’s why you are not going to like it. I’m going to step down, and you are going to take my place.”

He shouts, “I’ve told you before, I don’t want to be Master Wizard”

“I know, but we must guide Lynn. She must not attract the wrong attention. We don’t dare let anyone else know about her until she is secure in her own power. I can name a dozen mages that would kill her simply to remove a possible future obstacle. What happens if one of them replaces me?”

I stand up and walk around my desk and look into his eyes. “To protect her, I must sacrifice my position, and you must sacrifice your freedom. She will shape the world, and I don’t dare trust anyone else to train her.”

With tears in his eyes, he suddenly wraps his arms around me. He hugs me tight and whispers in my ear “You fought for this position all your life. You will not make this sacrifice alone. I’ll do it.”

Leaning into his warm embrace I whisper “Perhaps when her training is finished we should talk. You have walked through life with me for almost a century, as my companion and my trusted friend. I’ve never looked for more, but I should have.” he pulls me tighter and I can feel a short nod against my cheek. After a few minutes we separate, and without a word, we begin preparing for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

As the hall finishes filling, I stand and say, “I have an announcement.” Heads turn my way. I glance at the students, then turn to my fellow teachers, and arch-mage Frandirn. He looks up from the head of the table, annoyed at the interruption to his dinner.

Frandirn says, “Make it quick. Your constant badgering is annoying.”

“I’m retiring. Have a good day.” I say and start walking to the door. “Where do you think you’re going!” Frandirn screams from behind me. I hide my grin as I continue moving towards the door. I know where the panic in his voice is coming from. Someone will need to do all the paperwork, and until the first of the year, when he can fill my position, it will all fall squarely on him.

I stop, resting one hand on the door, and let out a sigh. “If you want me to stay, then let me go back to the one thing I still enjoy doing here. Teaching. Ernand can handle most of my old responsibilities until the end of the year when you make it official.” Frandirn glares at me, but after a few seconds he nods agreement. Choosing to take the path easiest for him, just like he always does.

I return to my office, lay my head down and close my eyes. The tears running down my cheek a bitter reminder of the price I paid for victory.

I hear my door quietly close. Startled, I look up, and to my relief I see Ernand. As he locks the door, the tears in his eyes remind me that I’m not the only one who paid.

He pulls a chair over and sits next to me. He drapes his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him and close my eyes. We sit in silence, holding each other through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning noises come through the door. I’m asleep at my desk again. I start to sit up, and something stops me. I look down and see it’s an arm. I push away, jumping up, heart pounding. Then yesterday comes crashing back down on me. Ernand rubs his side with an amused smile and says, “Do you always wake up so… energetically?”

Blushing at his amused chuckle, I glare at him. I hadn’t blushed in decades. I point at the basin in the corner and growl “Clean up and get out of here. I have work to do.”

After he leaves I clean up and change into a fresh outfit. At least I will get to teach again. I did enjoy teaching.


	7. Chapter 7

Ernand and Lynn walk up, and she gives me her endearing shy smile and says “Ernand says you will teach me restoration, now that I finished my masterwork project.” I smile and reply “Yes Lynn, I’d like to take over your teaching.”

Ernand says “Lynn, Tia'tha is a good friend of mine, and I trust her. If you have any problems or questions, please let me know. I’d be happy to help you.” then he waves goodbye to the two of us.

Lynn replies, “Thank you, I will” before turning back to me, her eyes thoughtful. She watches me as he closes the door and we listen to his footsteps as he walks away.

She suddenly says, “Your performance last night was amazing. After you called Baadar’s attempts simple manipulation, I always wondered what master manipulation looked like.”

She says, “This was all about me. You wanted to make sure you were my teacher. Why?”

My eyebrows fly up in amazement. After a few moments, I realize I’m staring and say “Yes, I did that to make sure I was your teacher. This is a dangerous time in your life, and I couldn’t take the chance.” I respond.

She cocks her head to the side and says “Dangerous? In what way?”

Looking into her thoughtful dark eyes I say, “I was planning on breaking this to you gradually over the next few weeks, but perhaps we should just cover it now.” I take a seat behind my desk, and motion for her to sit on the other side.

“Mages normally spend several decades as simple students, and most never come close to real power even after a lifetime of study. Only a few push the boundaries of our knowledge, and are remembered long after they die.”

“I’m honored to be one of them. I’ve created more new healing spells than every other mage in the last few hundred years combined. I’m one of the greatest restoration mages that has ever lived, and I expect to be remembered for hundreds of years after my death.”

I meet her eye and say “However, there are a few mages that reach a level of knowledge and power that even I can only dream about.”

“They don’t simply add a few pages to the history books. They reshape the fabric of history itself. I call them primals.”

“Sometimes it seems an innate ability, other times they just have an incredible mind that can understand magic at a level that no one else can reach.”

“As powerful as they are, these primals are still just people. Most have a positive effect on the world. Either because they are good, or simply because they like order. Wars have even been prevented because it inconvenienced a primal.”

“They have also caused many deaths. Both as an evil tyrant and as well-meaning meddlers.”

“I believe you have the potential to become one of these primals. Right now, you are weaker than I am. If people know about you, then some power-hungry fool will either destroy you as a potential rival or, make a move to capture and control you.”

“When I realized what you were I made a choice. I spent my time hiding you while Ernand trained you. I focused the attention away from you and made sure I would be available to teach you when the time came.”

She sits there, thinking, looking into my eyes with her intense dark ones. A serious look crosses her face, somehow different from every other expression I’ve ever saw. Shivering, I look away, rubbing at the sudden goosebumps on my arms. The silence stretches. She finally says “I thought I fooled everyone. I tried to act like any normal, if intelligent, student.”

“You did a good job, and fooled nearly everyone, including me. Ernand is the one that showed me just how amazing you are, and even he thinks you are just a gifted student.”

“For now, I’d like to offer you my training, and when you decide you are finished with my training, I’ll serve you willingly, and make all my resources available to you.”

“All I ask in return, is that you remember my lessons when you shape the world.” With a strained smile, I offer my hand, and after a moment she shakes it, her shy grin in place.


	8. Chapter 8

I sit on my horse, smiling at Lynn and the stable hand, as he tries to help her mount for the first time. I can’t help but chuckle when he finally grabs Lynn by the waist and just picks her up and drops her on the horse in frustration.

We both ignore her flaming cheeks as she grabs the pommel with a death-grip, eyes wide. Riding over, I reach out and grab her reigns. “You can head back inside.” I tell the stable hand, while holding onto Lynn’s horse.

I head out at a slow walk, watching Lynn closely, with a spell ready to catch her should she start to fall. It takes a few hours of slow walking before her hands finally start to relax their death-grip on the pommel.

“I’m sorry I laughed.” I tell her, “It’s just that after spending the last few weeks watching you master concepts and spells that took me decades, it’s good to see there is something I learn faster than you. I’ll take what I can get, even riding a horse.” She sighs and nods her head. “I know. I’m not angry, just embarrassed. I didn’t realize what I was getting into when you suggested this trip. Thanks for sending the stable hand inside. At least you’re the only one watching me on this embarrassing trip.”

I tell her, “You’re already improving. I think you will enjoy it with in a day or two.”

She shakes her head at me and says, “I believe you, but today is going to be unpleasant.”

We spend the rest of the day traveling, and I help her learn to ride. As late afternoon approaches, Lynn starts taking pride in her hard-won skill. “It’s time to stop for the night.” I tell her as we approach the sheltered hollow I’ve stayed at before. “This makes a comfortable camp.”

I Jump down and turn to Lynn. I hold my hand up and she reaches out and carefully slides down to the ground. “I didn’t realize just how big horses were until today.” she says. Flashing a nervous grin, she says, “I’ve been around horses many times, but climbing on something that much bigger than you drives home how big and strong they are.”

I give her a quick hug and say “You did well. Never underestimate the importance of doing something outside your normal experience. By the time we stopped, you looked like someone that knows how to ride. Come, let me teach you how to take care of your horse. That’s a job you should always do yourself. Then I’ll set up camp, while you can place some wards around us.”


	9. Chapter 9

The warmth of the early morning sun shining on my face wakes me from my slumber. Climbing to my feet I see Lynn moving stiffly. She rolls onto her side, trying, and failing to stand up. I squat next to her and say, “You spent hours using new muscles yesterday. You know what is causing your pain. Most people wouldn’t have a choice and would be forced to endure the soreness until it goes away in a few days, but we have a better option.”

I say, “I’ve never designed a spell to heal muscle soreness, but let’s work one out this morning before we head out.”

Lynn’s eyes light up, like they do every time I give her a new challenge. After a few hours working on the spell, she declares it. “Close enough to optimum efficiency for today.” I smile inwardly at her perfectionism, but then she casts it. The elegant lines are impossibly beautiful. Created by a true master of the craft. I quietly pack up the camp, grateful for the excuse to keep my hands busy, and my face averted while I consider this new revelation. She built this spell from scratch instead of modifying an existing spell. She must spend less time modifying spells, and more creating new ones.

I call out to her. “Come over here and I’ll show you how to saddle your horse.”

Once our horses are saddled and our packs are ready to go Lynn starts looking nervous, staring at her horse. Unsure what the problem is, I say “Is something wrong?”

She says “When we stopped yesterday, I was starting to feel much more comfortable in the saddle, and I hope I’ll enjoy riding today… But I don’t see how I can climb up onto her. She is huge!”

I say, “Not to bring up bad memories, but I could pick you up and place you on her. I promise not to laugh this time”, my face splits into a grin, as she continues staring at the horse, considering my offer. After a minute I grab her by the waist and lift up. Holding her against the horse while she squirms into place blushing.

I walk back to my horse, hiding my smile as I mount. Putting a somber expression on, I head slowly to the road. She joins me, and we continue our ride.


	10. Chapter 10

I turn to Lynn and point to the smoke rising in the sky. “That’s our next stop. We will spend the night and heal all in need. This will give you some practical experience you badly need.”

When we arrive, I wave one of the gate guards over. “Good afternoon, I’m restoration mage Tia'tha, and this is my apprentice Lynn. Please inform the Mayor of our arrival. We will be available for healing at the tavern.” I allow a small smile to show as the excited guardsman runs off to seek the Mayor.

I turn to Lynn and explain, “I let the Mayor know that we would be coming by, and that healing would be available when we arrive.”

She thinks about it and then asks “What about people too sick to come to the inn? Surely not everyone is up to the trip?” Surge of pride for my brilliant and caring apprentice warms me as I tell her “The Mayor has promised to send an escort to take us to anyone unable to make the trip”

After a hot meal and several hours spent watching Lynn heal her way through a long line of sick and injured, I spot a few guards waiting nearby. “Are you here to escort us to a few homes?” I ask.

The young officer salutes me, and says “Yes, Lady Mage. My name is Abbard I’m to escort you my father’s house. He has been sick for months, and I had almost given up all hope.” Waving Lynn over I introduce her to Abbard, and we follow him to the home.

The old shack stinks of sickness and unwashed bodies. I turn to Lynn, wanting to see her reaction. Wrinkling her nose, she comes in, and heads for the only bed in this one room shack. After examining the old man, she turns to me and angrily whispers, “It was just rockjoint, and a priest could have taken care of him in minutes! Now he has rockjoint and a nasty infection. There is no excuse for leaving him like this!”

Nodding agreement, I whisper back, “Some priests are not willing to visit places like this. Others insist on a hefty donation before providing healing.” Lynn turns away and stalks back to the old man, muttering a spell.

I watch as she casts a simple healing spell, but exhaustion must be pulling at her. For the first time I see her make a mistake when casting a spell. Her second spell isn’t any better, and I move up to help. The flawed spells suddenly twist into each other. What? Why? Lynn’s next cast, another simple and flawed healing spell snaps into the twisted chain. Eyes widening, I watch as her mana flows from one spell into the next through the apparent flaws.

Every cast is a simple spell, but each triggers all the previous spells twisting through the old man again and again. None of the spells are new, but the slight modifications she adds to each cause her mana to flow through the entire chain as though it was one unit.

The pain leaves the old man’s face, and he gasps, staring in awe at the healing magic trailing over his body.

He reaches out a trembling hand, saying something as he grabs Lynn’s arm. Moving closer, I hear him saying “Bless you” over and over. As his son runs to their side, I slip outside. Eventually Lynn and Abbard join me. We head back to the inn. “Thank you, I owe you so much. If I can ever do anything to repay you, please let me know!” he says.

“Thank you.” I reply, “We need to rest now. It’s been a long and tiring day, and we still have several more towns to stop at before returning home.”

I ask the innkeeper to heat two private tubs for us and guide my exhausted apprentice to the washroom.

She tries to unbutton her dress, but gives up after a few halfhearted attempts, too tired to care. I walk over and unbutton her dress, then help her over to the tub. I keep my eyes averted and slide her dress down.

When I start to help her with her underthings she slaps my hands away with a blush and quickly strips them off and climbs into her tub. I quickly strip and climb into my tub. Leaning my head back, closing my eyes and relaxing. The heat eases my aching muscles.

I say to Lynn “You must be exhausted. First you spend all day on a long horseback ride, then you spent hours channeling magic, finally you traveled to that old man’s house, and performed the most impressive chain of healing spells I’ve ever seen.”

“You did all of it without a single complaint, and without asking for a single coin in payment. Just relax. You have done amazing things today. Rest now. I’ll take care of you.”

As the water cools, I reach over and dip my hand into her tub. I call flames, heating the water back until it’s on the verge of becoming too hot to stand. I repeat the process on my tub.

Lynn suddenly speaks up and says, “That’s why you wanted to take this trip with me isn’t it? To put a face on the faceless strangers? You wanted me to see the good my magic can do.”

“That’s part of it.” I say, “but you also need experience healing real people in real need. Even the best books can’t match the experience you gain through dealing with this messy thing called life. I bet you learned as much tonight as you did in the last month before we left.”

After a few minutes, I submerge my head, and rinse my hair. The tub cooling a second time pushes me out of the water. I wrap a towel around myself and heat Lynn’s tub a third time. I cast a few cleaning spells on our clothing and get dressed.

Turning to Lynn I say, “I know you feel like staying there forever right now, but I have a warm bed waiting for you upstairs.”

She cracks an eyelid looking at me and then nods. Heading out the door I wait for her to get dressed and join me.

Walking up the stairs to our room is tiring, but I manage to help her into bed. Turning to my bed, I channel a quick ward on the room, and crawl into bed. Laying there in the dark, I hear Lynn say “Your right. I did learn a great deal today, and I don’t know if any amount of studying can match this.”

I say “The trick is to do both. Some lessons are best learned by book, others can only be learned through experience. After a few more stops we should head home and spend a couple months studying at the college before we make another visit to different cities.”

“I plan on taking you to different locations on each trip. Every race is different, and everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. By the time we finish you will know more about healing than anyone in history.”

Deciding to let her sleep on that note, I look out the window, and watch the stars. I jump when she suddenly speaks up again. “Learning isn’t the only thing I enjoy, but it is one of my deepest pleasures. In all the world there are only two things I enjoy as much as learning.”

As the silence deepens, my curiosity gets to me and I ask, “What do you enjoy as much as learning?”

“Let’s save that for another time. It’s personal, and something I’ve never shared with anyone.”

“Sleep well, See you in the morning.” I reply, closing my eyes, letting sleep overtake me at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Stumbling up the stairs to the college exhausted but happy, I can’t help but smile as I wave goodbye to Lynn. She turns off to her quarters, and I head to mine.

Ernand is waiting at my door holding a bottle of wine. He says, “I know you’re tired, but I had to find out how it went.

Opening my door, I look at him and say, "Don’t think we are taking things any farther tonight, but please come in. I’d love to talk.” Nodding he follows me in. I close the door and he pulls me into his warm embrace.

After several minutes I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and pull back. Walking to my desk I sit down and collect my thoughts as he pours us both a glass of wine.

“I don’t even know where to begin. Lynn is everything you said and more. Her raw mana is lower than average, but everything else about her…”

“The first morning she designed a new healing spell while lying on the ground, so sore from her first day of riding that she couldn’t even stand up. It’s more efficient that anything I’ve ever created, an elegant blend of power and control that flows so naturally and smoothly that I nearly cried watching her cast it the first time.”

“Then, after a long day riding we arrive, eat lunch, and she spends several hours healing people in need. Then we went to the house of a sick old man. He is nearly dead from a nasty infection when we arrive. I expected that she would learn a lesson in limits, and that I would do the actual healing.”

Taking a drink from my glass I shake my head. “She surprised me again. Exhausted and practically out of mana she figured out a solution to the problem. I was there, and I can’t tell you how to duplicate what she did. I can only tell you the results.”

“She cast a weak healing spell with a flaw in it. The spell was far too small to help the old man. I thought she had made a mistake, but she continued to cast, small flawed healing spells one after the other. When the second one hit the first one they somehow snapped together, but it’s not until the third one hits I see what’s happening.”

“You know how casting a spell binds your mana into it?” he nods, and I continue “The flaws somehow allowed her mana to leave the spell. Channeling from one into another. Each cast added another small burst of mana that flowed through all her previous spells. Each spell triggered again.”

“She tried to show me how, but I just can’t duplicate it.”

“She is already the greatest mage of her generation, and within a year I expect her to be the most powerful living mage.”

“That brings me to the most important thing of all. Her heart. Her shy little smile still pulls at my heartstrings every time. She knows how intelligent she is, and her confidence should make her infuriatingly arrogant, and frustrating to deal with. She manages to avoid the arrogance. She still listens and patiently explains her thoughts.”

“She is kind, friendly, generous, and shows great compassion. I feel honored to have met her, and I can’t wait to see what she grows into.”

Ernand looks at me and says, “You sound like a proud parent”

I reply, “No, that’s not it. I feel like a child meeting their hero for the first time. You know me and know the old cynic I am at heart. I’ve met supposed heroes before and been disappointed. I think she is different. She will shake the world and it will never be the same again.”

As I drink the last of the wine I turn to him and say “It’s good to see you again. I’m sorry I can’t give us the time we need right now.” he smiles and says “I agree with the choices you are making. This isn’t forever. There will be time for us later.”

“You look exhausted, I’ll let myself out and you go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

Someone knocks on my door. There is always another interruption. “Enter” I say, as politely as possible. A genuine smile comes unbidden to my lips as Ernand and Lynn enter. They both yell “Surprise!” as Lynn sets a birthday cake on my desk.

“We know you’re busy, but somethings are worth the time.” says Ernand, and Lynn takes out a few forks and plates. I can’t help but laugh as she slices the cake and passes each of us a piece. I say, “Your right, taking a few minutes with my friends is worth the time”

After finishing the last of the cake, I stack the plates, and say “Thank you”

Lynn carries the plates to the door, then turns around and says “It’s time for presents, though this will be a little awkward. I’ll take this back and wait down the hall. Call me when it’s my turn!”

“Wait, what?” I say, but the door is already closing, and I can hear her footsteps rapidly retreating down the hall.

He looks at me and says, “Lady Tia'tha, I have always been your partner, and I never expected more from you. Then that young woman came into our lives and turned everything upside down. We both made sacrifices, but also gained something neither of us expected. You know there is no time for us as long as you’re teaching Lynn. Last week she informed me that she plans to complete her mastery under you, next month, on her 18th birthday.”

Ernand drops to one knee and continues, “I fell in love with you the day I met you. Nothing would please me more than spending the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

The pounding in my ears nearly drowns him out. I try to swallow several times before I manage to choke out a “Yes!” he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle tight, feeling warm, safe, and content. Happier than I’ve ever been before.

Ernand whispers “I hate to end this wonderful moment, but Lynn has the ring, and she is waiting for us to call her in”

Blushing I open the door and Lynn jogs back to my office. She strolls into the room and grins as she says, “I take it wedding bells are in order?” I nod, unable to speak.

Lynn takes a beautiful emerald wedding ring and hands it to Ernand saying “The ring is from him, but the enchantments on it are from both of us!” He slides the ring on my finger. I feel several enchantments woven into the ring snap into place. I recognize two of them - one increasing my mana, and the other reducing the amount of mana my spells draw, but the third is completely new to me.

“I know what two of these enchantments are, but somehow I suspect you are the only one that can explain the third” I say turning to Lynn.

She says “Yes, it’s something new I figured out. It’s a ward. If you are attacked it will slow your perception of time and speed up your reactions, so that you have time to escape or counterattack.”

She turns to Ernand and says “Now it’s my turn to kick you out. I have another gift that she can share after the wedding. Head down the hall. When I leave she’s all yours.” with a shy grin she continues, “I’m not going to be long, and I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.”

As Ernand’s footsteps head down the hall I turn back to Lynn with a smile and say, “You’ve already given me an incredible gift. There is no reason for you to give me another.” she shakes her head and says “Think of it as an early wedding present. Though there is one condition you must agree to before I tell you anything about it - If you show it to Ernand, don’t do it until after the wedding.”

“Alright, I agree!” I say laughing, and she pulls out a small box and hands it to me.

I open it and nestled inside is a silver necklace with a beautiful black crystal mounted to it. I touch the crystal and power thrums up my arm.

My eyes widen, and I say “It’s beautiful! What is it?”

Lynn says “There are three enchantments woven into the necklace. The first is a powerful healing enchantment. It’s not fast, but it will heal almost anything. The second allows telepathic communication with me. You can use it to contact me anytime, anywhere. Simply hold the stone in both hands, channel a thread of Mana into it and focus. The last enchantment is…”

She pauses blushing, then continues “Well, it’s youth. I’m not trying to embarrass either of us, but you’re about to get married. Magic does preserve mages, and you look no older than forty.”

“However, the reality is you are nearly a hundred years old, and in a few months, you will be climbing into your wedding bed.”

“Keep that stone in contact with your skin between now and then and you will lose about a year a day. I recommend wearing the stone under your shirt, until you’re happy with your age. Then move it outside your shirt. With clothing between your skin and the stone its effect is much weaker. It only removes about a day per day. I want you to be around a thousand years from now.”

“I do have one warning though. Reversing aging is… uncomfortable. Originally, I tried to have it remove ten years a day, but anything more than a year quickly becomes excruciatingly painful.”

With that Lynn leans in and gives me a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Then she turns and leaves. As she walks away I hear her say, “She’s all yours! You two have fun!”


	13. Chapter 13

I head to the student’s quarters. I wish I hadn’t agreed to wait until this afternoon to give Lynn her present, but I did. Opening the door to happy chatter, I round the corner and see all five students lounging around Lynn’s room. It’s a wonderful change from her sixteenth birthday party. Her desk has four wrapped gifts on it. I wonder if Baadar gave her gift this time. He does look happy to be with everyone.

Walking into the room I say, “Hello everyone, I’m not going to interrupt for long.” turning to Lynn I say, “Ernand and I would like to show you something. Would you please meet us at the inn after lunch?”

“Of course.”, she replies, “Could the five of us have tonight off? Anaril will leave soon to spend a year traveling Skyrim. We want to give her a proper goodbye party first!”

As I open my mouth to reply, Baadar says, “Yes, something involving drinking more than we should and dancing the night away!”

Five sly faces look at me. Shaking my head, I say, “How about I give you this afternoon and tomorrow morning. I haven’t forgotten what happened the last time you got drunk.”, I say eyeing Hodlin and Baadar.


	14. Chapter 14

Holding Ernand’s hand, I walk down the road. Lynn on my left and Ernand on my right. We reach the edge of town and I point out a small path. Together we walk a few more minutes until we reach the gate in a short fence. Opening the gate with a key from my pocket, I motion for them to enter.

Lynn and Ernand look around, curiosity clear on their faces. I escort then down the short pathway, and we all look at the door to a modest home built against the clift wall.

I toss the keys to Lynn and say, “Open it, and invite us in!” unable to keep the victorious grin off my face any longer I say “It’s your new home!”

Stunned she stutters for a moment and then says “You purchased a home for me? How? Why?”

Grinning, I stand there waiting, without saying a word until she turns and excitedly unlocks the door and says, “Please come into my home, although I expect an explanation.”

Heading inside, I pull Ernand in after me. Lynn follows and closes the door. I walk through the foyer and into the living room.

Casting a warding circle, I turn to her and say, “The day you accepted me as your teacher, I talked to you about the danger you were in. So far, we have kept you a closely guarded secret. Now that you have finished studying under me, that job has become much harder. Most people ignore a student practicing enchanting, or an apprentice working on a new spell.”

“Now that you have graduated, your research and experiments will not be ignored any longer. Anyone that pays attention will quickly realize you are working at a level they can’t reach, and gossip will spread.”

“I’ve spent the last year preparing the only solution I could think of. A private study.”

Lynn takes a pointed look around and says, “This is far more than a study.”

I reply, “Yes, well I can’t exactly add a new room, or ban people from any room you research in at the college.”

“You can’t continue to live in the student quarters now that you’re a full mage anyway. You need a new place to live, and you need a private place to study. Let me show you around.”

“As you have already seen, there is a privacy fence outside. Inside, once you pass the foyer you reach the living room, where we are now. Follow me.”

Walking to the hall I point to three doors and say, “That’s the kitchen, guest bedroom, and guest bathroom.”

Smiling, I watch Lynn and Ernand visit each room talking excitedly. When they return, I take them down the other hall. “This is the master bedroom.” I say, opening the door and stepping in. When they finish looking around I say, “Now for the exciting part.” I place my hand against the back corner of her room and mutter a quiet spell. The illusion fades and an opening appears.

Eyes wide, Lynn examines the door. I cast the spell again and the illusion returns, looking like a normal wall once again. Unable to resist, Lynn quickly duplicates the spell. Watching the flow of energy in the wall as she makes it appear and vanish several more times before turning to me and saying, “I have a secret magic door! It’s like something out of the stories!”

Smiling I say, “Wait till you see what’s on the other side.”

I smile as I follow Lynn through the opening and into the library. “This is designed to be your library, but as you can see, it’s empty right now.”

Ernand says, “How can this room be here? The house isn’t big enough.”

“Anyone that checks the house will find that everything is exactly as it should be. It’s a small house, with just enough room for everything out there. This home is built against the cliff like many homes in the city. It’s one less wall to build, and the house is easier to keep warm.”

“I hired several locals to build this house about a year ago. I just made sure they placed the back wall and your bedroom exactly where I needed them to be.”

“About seventy years ago, I was worried. Between the Direnni and the War of Succession I was worried about the future. I talked to Frandirn and convinced him to let me prepare several fallback positions just in case the worse happened at the school.”

“I hired the Dwemer to build several secret caches for the College. Each in a different location. I didn’t have the money to properly furnish them, but at least we had somewhere to retreat. To be honest, I had to trade favors and even embezzle additional funds before we finished.”

“Secret caches are useless if everyone knows where they are, so I kept the location secret. No one even knows this one exists.”

“I purchased the basics for you. An arcane enchanter, an alchemy lab, a workbench, a forge, and an anvil.”

As I speak, Lynn runs through the hall, opening every door. It’s an Impressive place, and it’s huge. I designed it with the assumption that the entire school might need to move in. I know she will be happy here. Lynn finally rushes back to me and hugs me tightly.

Whispering into my ear she says, “You have no idea how perfect this is for my plans. I was looking for a safe and secure base, and this… it’s so much better. It’s perfect. I’m looking forward to spending time with you in here!”


	15. Chapter 15

Startled awake by burning lungs, I open my eyes, hands automatically going to my throat. My eyes don’t open. My hands don’t move. Horrified I realize that I don’t even hear my heart isn’t beating. My mind starts to blank with terror. Fighting it down, I force myself to count.

Focusing on each number, I imagine each digit as though it was carved in stone. I count until my mind calms.

After forcing the panic down, I try to think clearly about the situation.

One, I’m not dead. Two, I can’t breathe.

The panic rises again. Focus on breathing. I force my stomach to rise, my diaphragm to move. Nothing.

With absolute focus, I open my right eye. Nothing.

I force a toe to wiggle. Nothing.

I count and force my mind back into calmness.

One, I’m not dead. Two, I can’t breathe. Three, I can’t move.

How can I still be alive and conscious without breathing? I should be dead. Even falling into freezing water wouldn’t keep my brain alive this long. How can I be alive?

Oh.

The necklace Lynn gave me. She said it could heal almost anything. It must be keeping me alive. Did I have a heart attack? A brain aneurysm?

That’s the only thing that makes sense.

This is scary, but it’s not the end.

Lynn is keeping me alive. When I don’t show up, Ernand will come look for me. He will find me. When he sees I need healing, he will find Lynn.

Pushing all doubt aside, I focus on two facts. Simple truths.

He will come for me. She will heal me.

He will come for me. She will heal me.

He will come for me. She will heal me.


	16. Chapter 16

I count. Forming each digit precisely in my mind.

I lose count, at the sudden sound of someone banging on the door. I hear Ernand calling my name.

He came for me. She will heal me.

He leaves. I know he will come back.

He came for me. She will heal me.

I count.

Something slams into the door, with the sound of splintering wood.

He came for me. She will heal me.

I hear running footsteps, followed by my bedroom door ripping open, and Ernand shakes me. “Tia, my love, what’s wrong?” he says, as his hand presses against my forehead.

Unable to respond, I listen to the sound of his voice.

He came for me. She will heal me.

“Find Lynn! She isn’t breathing!”

My shirt is pulled open, and Ernand starts doing chest compressions. Whispering “Tia, my love” over and over. Ernand. Always ready when I need him.

He came for me. She will heal me.

More people enter the room, and a rough hand grabs my wrist. A voice I don’t recognize says “I don’t feel a pulse.”

He came for me. She… She will heal me.

With a flood of relief, I hear Lynn’s voice. “Excuse me. Please let me in.”

He came for me. She will heal me.

“Keep students out of here. This isn’t practice.” says Frandirn

He came for me. She… He came for me.

“Arch-Mage Frandirn, Lynn is no longer a student. She is a close friend to both myself and Tia'tha.”, Ernand says. “You cannot bar her from Tia'tha’s home.”

He came for me. She will heal me.

A small soft hand presses against my forehead. The warmth relaxing me. After a moment, it moves to my neck, feeling for a pulse. Her soft voice whispers a spell, and I feel its warmth flow into me.

He came for me. She is healing me.

Lynn whispers another spell, and I feel the warmth of her healing again.

He came for me. She is healing me.

“Clear the room”, Ernand shouts. “Give her room to work, and Tia'tha room to breathe.”

He came for me. She is healing me.

A few muttered complaints come to my ears, but the door slams shut.

He came for me. Can she heal me?

He kisses my cheek.

He came for me. Can she heal me?

Lynn starts chaining spells like she did for the old man. Every cast throbs through me over and over.

He came for me! She can heal me!

Lynn sniffs, and I can hear tears in her voice as she continues chanting spell after spell.

He came for me. Can she heal me?

Her tear falls onto my cheek.

He came for me. Can she heal me?

In a barely audible whisper, Lynn continues to cast.

He came for me. Can she heal me?

Lynn’s voice chokes out, “I'm… I’m sorry. There is nothing I can do. She must have died in her sleep last night. Her body is already cold.”

He came for me. She… He came for me.

Lynn says, “Lets spare her the indignity of a stranger’s hands. When you’re ready, I’ll prepare her for burial myself.”

Burial?

He came for me.

They can’t bury me like this!

I count.

I love him.

Ernand’s weeping voice says, “Thank you, Lynn. She would have wanted you to take care of it. I’ll… I will go take care of the arrangements.”

NO.

NO. NO. NO. NO.

They can’t bury me like this.

I’m not dead!

Lynn’s soft hands gently removes my nightclothes. A drawer opens. Her footsteps return, and she dresses me in my formal robes.

I love him. I don’t want to die.

Lynn hums as she gently combs my hair.

Ernand… My love, I will miss you. We helped teach Lynn to be both strong and compassionate. She turned out perfectly. I’m so proud of her.


	17. Chapter 17

I count.

As the funeral, my funeral, draws to an end I try frantically to avoid thinking about what happens next.

Lurching, I fall a few inches. A short pause, then my casket falls again. I’m being lowered into my grave! Distraction.

I count.

How long has it been since my last breath? Will I even starve?

NO THINKING!

I count.

thump A shovel full of dirt lands on the coffin above me.

It’s been at least two days since I took my last breath.

thump

I’m hungry, but can I starve?

thump

Will I be trapped in her until I die of old age?

thump

The necklace! It stops me from ageing!

thump

I can’t starve. I can’t age.

thump

I can’t move. I can’t see.

thump I can’t focus on this or it will break me.

thump

I count.

thump

Primes. Only Primes.

I count.

I lose my place. No. Start over!

I count.


	18. Chapter 18

Silence. Cold. Endless empty blackness.

I live in my memories.

Ernand holding me in his arms.

Lynn’s excited smile as she completes another challenge.

My family. Long dead, but never forgotten.

Aching, wishing I could cry, I lay there.

Cold. Endless blackness. Silence.

Silence except for… something? A sound? Is my mind breaking?

Did I hear it? Another muffled sound. A nearly silent scrape.

Hope.

I don’t understand. What’s going on? Anything is better than this. I listen, and the sounds become louder.

Something thumps against my coffin. The Scraping and cursing music to my ears. I lurch with the coffin as someone drags it up.

Why is it so quiet?

Scraping. Grunting. Panting. Crickets.

Crickets? It’s night? That makes even less sense.

Oh…

Grave-robbers. Hope turns back into panic. I can’t move. What will they do?!

Oh…

A surge of hope clears my mind.

They are here to rob me. The ring. The necklace.

Grave-robbers will not miss them.

I won’t be buried alive… A captive in my own body. Forever.

The eternal darkness will end. I will be free. I can die.

A quiet peace fills me. Soon, it will end. Just a little longer.

A voice hisses, “No, you idiot. We sprinkle the dry dirt on last. Do you want someone to wonder why the dirt looks different? We can’t leave a trace, or he will kill us.”

What?

A different voice says, “Why did you accept the job?”

“Do you want to refuse him?”, the first voice replies. “I’m not going to say no. Let’s deliver it and get our money!”

My coffin is flipped onto its side, and after a short struggle, I’m lifted and dropped. I hear wood scraping on wood. Sounds becoming muffled as something thumps and slides against my coffin.

A muffled voice says, “Hand me the hammer.” I lay there, trying to understand, and a hammer pounds nearby.

With a lurch, I begin to move. Rocking to the gait of a horse pulling a cart.

Eventually the rocking stops. I hear quiet voices. I don’t understand what they are saying.

My coffin sways as I’m moved to a new location.

The voices stop. Alone in the silence, I strain my ears. Listening for any sound.

Who are they so worried about?

Why would someone pay to have me exhumed?

No answers give me peace, and I wait in the darkness.

Hoping for freedom from the ring, and the final mercy of death.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake, feeling the familiar sway of a horse’s stride.

The swaying stops, and I hear muffled voices. Something about a delivery. The voices come closer, and I hear “… it just says supplies. I was told to take it to this address and deliver it to Apprentice Lynn. Is that you?”

Shocked I hear Lynn’s voice “I don’t understand. What supplies? Who sent them?”

“It just says supplies. The sender’s name is Tia'tha.”

My blood runs cold. Pieces start falling into place.

Lynn says “Oh. Please follow me inside.”

Someone found out about Lynn and knows I’m her mentor. Why? Why wait until after I finish teaching her to remove me? Do they think I’m a corpse, or do they know I’m still alive? Why send me to her? Am I a trap? How?

The closer I look, the less sense this makes.

“Place it on the floor in here.” says Lynn. The swaying stops, and I’m dropped on the floor. The sudden impact stunning me.

A few moments later I recover, but there is only silence. Silence and darkness surround me, but this time I can bear it. I have hope.

For the first time in days, I dream of survival. I wish for something other than death.

Please Lynn. See I’m alive. Death isn’t my only escape. I have another chance. Another chance at life. Another chance with Ernand.

A distant voice attracts my attention. As it comes closer, I hear Lynn’s sad voice. “Thank you for coming. I can’t ask anyone else. She worked so hard to make sure I had a place to research in secret.”

My heart leaps when I hear Ernand say, “She worked hard to keep you safe, and I will do my best to obey her wishes.”

I hear Lynn cast the spell to open her workshop, and they pick up the box my coffin is in. I listen to Ernands grunts as I’m shoved down the hall into the workshop.

Lynn says, “I’ve decided to take a leave of absence from the college. I’m not in any condition to concentrate on my studies. I need time.”

Ernand says, “I’ll be here when you’re ready to return. Do you want to come back to the school with me? You should say goodbye to your friends.”

She says, “Thank you. Can you give me a couple minutes to make myself presentable first?”

“Of course,” he replies, “I’ll wait in the living room.”

Buoyed by hope, I wait. The longer she waits, the more obvious it will be that I’m still alive. She will know that I’m alive when she sees my body instead of a decomposing corpse.

I suddenly hear Lynn’s clear voice. “I once told you learning is one of my deepest pleasures. That only two things give me as much pleasure as learning. I didn’t share them with you then, but I will now.”

“The first, is having someone truly helpless before me. Body, mind, and soul completely at my mercy,” she pauses. Slow minutes pass before she continues, “The second, is denying that mercy.”

Her words echo through my mind, and I fill with a deep despair crushing everything.

My Lynn. She did this to me.

With no other choice, I wait. I wish for death.


	20. Chapter 20

Footsteps approach.

Lynn says “Ernand is a sweet old man, he gave me an extended leave of absence. Thanks to him, I have months before I need to think about school again. Months to spend with you.”

Nails squeal as she pries at the box. I hear wood fall against the stone floor. Then my coffin lurches, and I crash into the floor. The coffin creaks open. I feel air moving against my skin for the first time in days.

Lynn says, “Look at me.”

Gasping, I clutch my chest as my pounding heart fills my ears. I can move. I can breathe. I open my eyes.

I’m lying on the floor in an open coffin. I look into Lynn’s eyes.

Lynn sits on the table, looking down at me. Her small frame and smooth skin remind me of a porcelain doll. Black hair, long and straight, flows down her back and frames her innocent face. She looks like she always does.

Her dark eyes focus on me, filled with compassion and love. My spirit starts to lift instinctively, though my rage and confusion quickly assert control. “Why?”, I manage to choke out.

She stares at me silently. Compassion and love drain away. Empty eyes stare into mine. Cruel amusement and pitiless curiosity slowly fill them.

Trembling at the terrifying combination, I look down.

Lynn reaches for something behind her. I attack. The lightning I silently prepared lashing faster than thought. She is even faster, moving out of the way as the bolt leaves my hands. She begins to cast a spell. I weave another lightning bolt.

Before I finish my spell, she finishes hers. I stagger as my mana drains away. Grabbing a heavy piece of wood from the splintered crate, I stagger towards her swinging my improvised club. In an instant she vanishes. A noise spins me around. I see Lynn on the far side of the room! She isn’t between me and the door any longer!

A plan instantly forms. I run through the door. Running a few steps down the hall, I throw myself around the corner before she can reach the door. I try to remember where the library is. I slip through another door, closing it quietly behind me. Several doors later, my heart pounds as I run into a hallway I recognize. I don’t even hear her yet. I’m several rooms ahead. I quietly run to the library and slip inside. I use what mana I’ve managed to gather in my escape to cast a ward while I run for the exit.

Just a few more steps! I reach the exit, and step into the secret passage. Something slams through my ward. A paralyzation spell freezes my limbs and I fall to the floor.

Unable to move, I lay in the silence. Cold stone against my back. I hear distant footfalls. I listen as Lynn’s slow footsteps approach. She is whistling a merry tune. Reaching the library, she opens the door and walks up to me.

Lynn says, “You have two important lessons to learn.” as she stands over me. “You can’t stop me from doing anything I want to you. Resisting always makes things worse.”

Lynn stands over me. She raises her voice and mockingly says, “No! Bad girl!”, like I’m a misbehaving dog.

She says, “When I remove the paralyzation spell, don’t speak. Pick up your club and follow me.”

Her eyes amused and pitiless convince me. I believe her. I can’t stop her. Resisting will only make things worse.

A long moment later the spell drops. I can move again.

I stand up. I pick up my improvised club and quietly follow her back to the room we came from. Once we arrive she points to a chair at the table and says “Sit.”. As I walk past her, she reaches out and takes the club from my hand.

I sit in the chair. I hear her walk up behind me. She slides one hand down my arm, threading her fingers through mine. She places my right hand on the table. She spreads my fingers.

She walks to the remains of my coffin and tosses my club inside. She picks up the hammer she used to open the box.

I tremble as she walks back to the table and sits down across from me.

Lynn says, “I want to play with both of your hands, not just one.” I hesitate, but only for a moment. I place my left hand on the table, mimicking her positioning of my right hand.

“I don’t expect you to hold still through this, but I do expect you to get in position after each strike.”

She pounds the hammer into the back of my hand. I scream in pain. Crying, I cradle my hand against my chest. She lifts the hammer, and pauses, waiting for me to move my hand back into position.

I slowly reach out, placing my hand back on the table. Bones break as her hammer crashes back down. Sobbing, tears falling from my eyes, “No more”, I beg, “Please, I’ll do anything.”

She lifts her hammer, waiting. “Please. Anything.” I beg. Lynn looks at me silently, hammer still raised. I can’t do it again. I can’t bring myself to place my hand on the table. Tears fall as I whisper “Please”, through my sobs.

She continues to wait. My fear grows moment by moment. This is a mistake, but I can’t place my hand under her hammer again.

She continues to wait. A slow cruel smile spreads across her face. She mutters a spell. Tentacles of force form around her and reach for me. They move slowly, but I don’t try to escape.

One wraps around my waist. Two more wrap around my ankles, one on each. One wraps around my neck from behind.

I watch, unresisting, and they lift me off the chair. The last two wrap around my elbows. Whimpering, I watch as they force my elbows to straighten. My arms are pulled over the table.

Slowly, my hands are placed on the table in front of her. One directly under her raised hammer.

Without a word, smile still on her face, Lynn slams the hammer down. I feel bones break. Agony pours up my arm. She lifts her hammer and slams it down on my other hand. Bones crunch, and I scream.

Tears blind my eyes as she continues to pound. Slamming the hammer into one hand, and then the other. I hear bones break. I hear bones grind. I scream over and over, as fast as I can draw breath.

She finally stops. I slowly gain control, and my screams turn into wracking sobs. I close my eyes. I don’t want to see. I hear Lynn stand up. She walks around the table. She kisses my cheek.

Her sweet-sounding voice whispers into my ear, “Look at your hands.”

My hands are swollen and misshapen. My throat raw, I continue to sob.

She sits on the table in front of me. Her hands slide down my arms. She doesn’t stop until her hands are resting on mine, the light touch enough to make me whimper.

She says, “You disobeyed.” I scream as she laces her slim fingers through mine. She tightens her grip crushing my hands. I continue to scream, helpless. She grinds my broken bones. Pain. I only know pain.

I realize she is no longer touching me. My screams turned into sobs a long time ago. I open my eyes. She is still sitting on the table. Looking at me. Smiling.

She casts a healing spell, and the bones begin to rejoin, sliding back into place. We both watch my hands heal. Agony fades into aching, and even the ache slowly fades.

The last of my wounds heal. She leans forward, uncomfortably close, and says, “That was fun, but now it’s time to talk about something else. Give me your hand.”

Trembling, I place my hand in hers. How much will she hurt me? She rests my hand on her leg for a moment, then slides it up her inner thigh. I feel dampness under my fingers. After a moment, she blushes and moves my hand away.

She looks away, still blushing, and says, “I’ve never been so horny in my life. Not because your wrinkled old body is attractive, but because I just spent over an hour making you scream.”

She says, “I’ve always loved beautiful women, and I’m told you were a beautiful woman in your youth.” She reaches out and taps the amulet on my chest. She smiles and says, “Do you remember why it only restores one year a day?”

Nodding my head, I look away and whisper, “You said anything more than a year to the day quickly becomes excruciatingly painful.” I close my eyes, knowing where this is going. I hear a smile in her voice as she says, “I see you understand.”

A scream tears from my throat as my body burns with a strange tingling agony. My body continues to burn. Am I still screaming? The pounding in my ears drowns out all other sounds. The endless burning is all I know.

The pain ends. Like snuffing out a candle. It just ends.

I open my eyes. I’m on the floor. Looking up, I see Lynn. She is still sitting on the table. She looks down. Her eyes fill with lust as they roam my body.

I look down, unable to help myself. My skin is smooth. Without a trace of age spots or wrinkles. I touch my fingers to my stomach. It’s flat and firm again. Like it was in my youth. For a moment I’m awed. Lynn created another impossible spell. Then I remember why she did it.

Lynn says, “Look at me.” I slowly raise my eyes to hers. When she opens her mouth, I know what she is going to say. “Strip.”

After the pain of the last few hours, I don’t hesitate. I take off my shoes and socks. I stand up blushing as I take off my robe. I pause for a moment, but then remove my chemise. I stand nude before her.

I look down and gasp. I forgot how beautiful I was. Before I discovered my mage talent, I had several lovers, and many suitors. Once I discovered magic, my drive to study consumed me, and I had no time for dating. I turned off that part of my life completely. Only recently, in the last few months with… I take a trembling breath and turn my thoughts away from Ernand.

I see Lynn’s blushing face and can’t help but wonder if she is a virgin.

She lifts a hand and motions for me to come closer. I walk towards her. Goosebumps form on my arms. She reaches out and tentatively touches one of my breasts. She places her other hand on my other breast. Cupping one in each hand she gently squeezes. She lightly runs her fingers over my nipples. They instinctively harden, and she gently plays with them.

Her lips part, and she pulls my unresisting body closer. Looking up from my breast she meets my eyes with her own. They are filled with lust and cruelty. I want to encourage her lust. I want to distract her from the cruelty. This gentle rape is infinitely preferable to the agonizing torture she put me through earlier.

With that thought crystallized in my mind, I kiss her. Her hand slides up my body and cups the side of my face. I part my lips, so her tongue can play with mine. The kiss continues, and she pulls me closer.

When she ends the kiss, she says, “This time, my first time, I don’t want any distractions, so I’m going to leave pain out of it.”

She pulls me back into the kiss. A few minutes later she buries her fingers in my hair. She draws back panting and pulls my head down. She lifts her skirt and pulls my head between her legs.

The distasteful stench of a pussy fills my nose. I force myself to ignore it. The smell. The taste. These are trivial torments. Frantically searching distant memories, I try to remember what I enjoyed my lovers doing.

I nuzzle her pussy like an eager lover. I kiss and lick her inner thighs clean before I return to her panties. I continue kissing. The taste makes my gorge rise. I gag, and swallow back the bile. Lynn’s panting gasps come faster and faster. Working my mouth and tongue, I lick and suck at her panties. Lynn pulls my face tightly against the panties covering her pussy. She bucks in ecstasy, screaming her orgasm to the world.

She lays there exhausted, her tired body slowly relaxing, her fingers are still in my hair, but they are no longer pulling. Unsure, I consider pulling away. I want to clean myself. The only thing I smell is her pussy. The gross taste twists my stomach. I want to wash her stench away. I decide not to chance angering her. I don’t want to attract her attention. I hold still. I endure her taste and smell.

Lynn lets out a happy sigh and sits up. She pulls my head up and licks my lips. She kisses me deeply on the mouth. Her legs lock around my waist. She pats me on the head. My cheeks flush with shame as she mockingly says, “Good girl.” I can endure this. How often will she force me to please her?

My thoughts are interrupted when she says, “You thought you had a choice. A choice between rape or torture. You choose to accept rape.”

One hand reaches up and cups my breast. Our intimate closeness making the conversation even more jarring. Playing with my breast, she continues. “Slaves get to choose between torture and rape. A slave has a choice, even if it is limited. A slave might hear, use that dildo or I’ll whip you.”

She pulls me close, her mouth moving to a breast. She plays with my nipple, licking and sucking. My unwilling nipple hardens, and she says, “Toys exist only to please their owners. Toys don’t get to choose. A toy never hears, use that dildo or I’ll whip you. A toy hears, bring me my whip and use that dildo.”

She pauses her speech to suck my nipple into her mouth. She bites down roughly bringing helpless tears to my eyes. After a long painful moment, she releases my nipple and continues, “You are not my slave. You are my toy. I will use you anyway I want, anytime I want. When it’s time to choose between rape and torture, I’m the one that makes the decision, and I will almost always choose… BOTH.” As the last word leaves her mouth, she opens her mouth and sucks my breast in.

Then she slowly bites down. In moments I quietly sob in pain. Her fingernails gouge into my breasts as she grinds them in. My skin parts under her fingernails. I scream. She continues digging deeper. At last she pulls away, and her hands relax, going back to gentle kneading. She kisses me again. I taste my blood in her mouth.

“As I said before… You can’t stop me from doing anything I want to you. Resisting always makes things worse.”

“You will be my perfect little toy. I will rape and torture you anytime I want. What question does that bring up?”

She looks at me, waiting for an answer. Looking away I say, “Why should I obey if you will torture me either way?”

She replies, “I’m glad you asked! The key is to make sure that resisting always makes things worse. It’s more complicated than it sounds, but I am confident I solved the problem. I just need to follow three rules.”

Rule 1: Always punish resistance immediately. Rule 2: Resisting something never prevents it from happening. Rule 3: Always follow through.

“You can’t get away with resisting just because I’m close to coming and want to finish first. You can’t exchange tortures by resisting in the hopes it will be replaced. I don’t care if you are resisting something as simple as brushing your teeth. I’ll always take the time to punish resistance, until you are willing to obey.”

She says, “Let’s use earlier as an example. I had my hammer in hand, and I was sitting across the table from you and said, I don’t expect you to hold still, but I do expect you to put your hands back after each hit. After the first couple hits you pulled your hands away and didn’t put them back.”

“I took a moment to think about what I was doing. I already planned on hammering your hands until I couldn’t find new bones to break. Then I planned to heal you, and then rape you. I didn’t want to interrupt my fun. So, I decided to finish using my hammer first. I decided your punishment would be a new step added before healing. That’s why I crushed your hands in mine, grinding your bones into each other.”

Her legs release my waist, and she says, “Undress me.” I undo her shirt and slide it off her body. I lift her legs, one at a time, removing her shoes and socks. Her skirt follows. I remove her bra and reach for her panties. She slides off the table and into my arms. I pull her panties down and stand back up. She gives me a hug and kiss. The kiss turns insistent, and her hands slide down my back and onto my butt. She pulls me tight. She trips me as she shoves me backwards.

She comes down with me, riding me onto floor. She traps my hands in hers preventing me from breaking my fall. The impact stuns me for a moment, and by the time I recover she is sitting on my lap.

She starts playing with my breasts again. This time she isn’t gentle. She slaps my breasts, watching them bounce. She sucks one into her mouth, and bites down. I cry out, whimpering in pain. A strange muffled sound comes from her mouth. Her teeth jerk painfully in time with the sound. Confused I look at her. Her strange sound and jerking teeth continues for several minutes before she allows my breast to slide from her mouth. She is laughing. Sitting up, she continues to laugh. She slaps my breasts painfully a few more times, and says, “I still can’t believe how perfectly you played into my plans.”

“I wanted to make you mine the first time I saw you. So powerful and confidant. An intelligent regal beauty, even in your old age.”

“Then, I find out you desperately want to protect me and train me. That night I decided you would be my first. I started actively working to make my eventual betrayal as complete as possible. Ernand, the rings, the necklace, it all fit perfectly into my plans.”

“I had a small cave hidden by an illusion, ready for you. Then my birthday arrives, and you give me this. A home with a huge secret laboratory that no one knows about. There are 25 rooms back here! All private. All perfectly soundproof, and all mine. It’s perfect!”

“You have made me the happiest woman alive.”

She slides off and reaches into my coffin. She pulls out the board I tried to club her with. I can’t take my eyes off it. She says, “My little toy, it’s time to go back to the chair. I want both your breasts firmly in contact with the table. Place your hands behind your back. Then keep your eyes on mine. I want to watch the fear and pain in your eyes.”

Trembling, I walk to the chair and sit down. Following her directions, I place my hands behind my back and rest my breasts on the table. I look at her, and she smiles a happy smile. I flinch as she slams the club onto the desk next to my breasts. Cold sweat drips down my body as I wait for her to swing again.

I shriek as the club slams down again. Pain blooming in my breast. I continue to stare into her eyes and she lifts the club and immediately slams it back down. The cruel smile never falters as she beats my left breast again and again. I sob, weeping in pain. Without warning she changes breasts. She pounds both repeatedly. She stops when the club suddenly breaks. Splitting part way down. She drops the remains and says, “Sit up”

She sits on the table in front of me. Seeing her dripping pussy, I can’t help but flinch. She reaches out and grabs a throbbing breast in each hand. She twists them in opposite directions, squeezing tightly. I scream again and again. Slowly her touch turns gentle.

Still caressing my throbbing breasts, Lynn says, “Would you like some self-serving advice?”

I whisper, “Yes.”

She says, “I’ve already explained I choose everything that matters. That’s certainly true, but you can influence me. I suggest you dedicate your life to one goal. Learning how to please me. Become an expert at maximizing my pleasure. You will spend a little more time with your tongue buried in my pussy and a little less time screaming that way. Mind you, it’s not going to make a big difference. I still get to choose both every time.”

“Let’s do something about my dripping pussy. No penetration. Even with your tongue. I’ll savor that pleasure later.”

She twists my brutalized breasts. I scream. She stands up, still gripping my breasts in her cruel hands. She pushes me back several steps. She shoves me down onto my back, and I lay there sobbing. She straddles my face, turned to face my body. I feel her hand slide down my body, between my legs, cupping my pussy in her hand. She says, “I look forward to playing with this, but I’m saving that for another day.”

Then she slowly lowers herself towards my mouth. Agreeing with her advice, I start licking her inner thighs, the only part of her that my tongue can reach. She slowly slides closer and closer until my face is buried in her pubic hair. I continue sucking and licking. Her hands gently caress my aching breasts. Her hands slowly tighten cruelly. I can’t help it. I scream. My mouth trapped against her pussy. One hand releases a breast long enough for a brutal slap to my bruised and aching flesh. She twists both breasts hard and I scream as fast as I can draw breath. The pain increases until that’s all I know.

Eventually the agony drops enough that I’m aware of my surroundings again. Lynn lies on top of me, dripping sweat, still quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. After a minute to gather myself, I start licking again. Careful to avoid her sensitive clit.

She just lays there, letting out a contented sigh. “Unfortunately, my room isn’t ready for toys, so I’m going to bed alone one last time. I’ve got a long day ahead of me tomorrow, most of it will be spent in here, playing with you.”

Under my patient tongue her breathing quickens. I gently suck her lips into my mouth. I expect her to force my tongue to her ass, but she doesn’t. When I reach her clit, I flick my tongue over her using short quick licks and sucks. I bring her again. Her legs tremble, and she lies on me, enjoying the afterglow. I continue kissing her thigh, carefully avoiding anywhere sensitive. Once I feel her relax into me I say, “Would you like another?”

She answers by pressing her pussy against my mouth. Once again, I lick and gently suck her lips into my mouth. Squirming, I wiggle my hands free, and caress her breasts. I want to cruelly twist them. I want to cause her the pain she caused me. I continue to gently tease and caress. I tease her nipples and slowly start licking her clit with long slow licks. It takes longer for her to come this time, and her orgasm is silent, but her trembling muscles take a long time to relax. I lay under her, listening to her rapid breathing.

I just voluntarily gave that evil woman two orgasms. My face is dripping with her cum and her pussy is the only thing I smell. Her pussy is the only thing I taste. I want to kill her. Painfully.

She rolls off of me and says, “Help me up.” I force my exhausted body to move. When I stagger to my feet, I reach down and grab her hand. I pull her to her feet. She smiles at me. My hatred rises, and I taste bile. I pick up my chemise and lift it up to dry my face. Her hand catches my arm. Startled, I look at her.

Her smiles widens and she says, “I like my cum on your face. Never wipe my cum off without permission.”

She points at the table. “Don’t speak. Sit here. Don’t get up for any reason.”

She opens the door, and turns around, looking at me. A smile plays at her lips. With a gesture she puts out the lamp, leaving the room in shadows. The only light coming from down the hall. She closes the door, plunging the room into darkness. Lynn’s footsteps fade, leaving me alone in the dark.

At a sudden thought, Hope blooms. I can move. I can remove the necklace! If I die, I’m free! I remove the necklace from my neck easily, but when I open my hand, it doesn’t fall. Confused, I try to pick it up with my left hand. It comes free, but now, it’s stuck to my left hand. I experiment, and discover it acts like any other necklace until less than half of its length is in contact with my skin. At that point, it sticks like glue. Nothing works. I wonder what would happen if I had a knife. Could I cut the skin it’s touching off? What if I only touched it with one finger and then chopped it off?

She didn’t overlook the chance I might try to kill myself.

Great sobs wrack my body. I’ve never hated someone so much. I want to kill her so badly it hurts. She didn’t just torture me. She didn’t just rape me. She encouraged me to reach for my dreams. She deliberately made them come true. Then, at the last second, she destroyed them in the most painful way possible.

I want to lay down so bad. I want to curl up and let this nightmare of a day end. But she said sit. She didn’t say lay down. Tears drip down my cheeks. My naked body shivers in the cold. I smell her cum. I taste her cum. I feel her cum drying on my face.

Her pleasure. My pain. My tears.


End file.
